Code: Exposed (Chapter 2)
by Chris Carver
Summary: X.A.N.A. has been freed from Lyoko and the Lyoko Warriors did something they thought they would never do: Kill innocent people. With the help of two new friends, will the heroes be able to gain redemption? Find out in this second part of my three part series.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Exposed (Chapter 2)**

**X.A.N.A. has just been freed from Lyoko, and the Lyoko Warriors are still devastated by what they had just done: Kill innocent people. With the help of two new friends, will the heroes earn redemption? Find out in this second part of Code: Exposed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I also do not own Jennifer and Miranda. These two belong to I heart Lyoko. I do own Christopher and his powers.**

**Chapter 1: X.A.N.A. is Free**

_General POV_

X.A.N.A. went into the elevator to head up to the lab while the Warriors were waiting to see if it worked. "Is it done?" Odd asked. "Let's go find out." Christopher said. "No need." X.A.N.A. said as she entered the lab. The Warriors didn't know who it was that just entered the lab. "Master." William said as he kneeled before X.A.N.A. "What? Einstein, did you hit a button that changed X.A.N.A.'s gender?" Odd asked as the others looked at X.A.N.A. in realization. "Odd, this isn't just any woman." Jeremie said as a tear formed in Aelita's eye. "Mommy?" She asked. "Somewhat. And yes, Odd. I am X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper based me on his darling wife, Anthea. But thanks to the number of returns to the past he did, I became self-aware and autonomous. And now I am free, but there still is one thing left to do." X.A.N.A. said. "What else do you want us to do, you bitch?! Kill more people?!" Yumi asked. "No. I need you to bring Anthea to Earth." X.A.N.A. replied, causing everyone, but William to go wide eyed. "I thought Anthea was dead." Christopher said. "Oh no, dear boy. She's very much alive." X.A.N.A. said as she went to the computer to rematerialize Aelita's mother.

After a few minutes, Anthea Hopper woke up in the scanner room. She groaned as she came to. "Where am I? This isn't Lyoko." She said as Aelita came out of the elevator with her boyfriend and X.A.N.A. "Mom?" Aelita said, causing Anthea to look at the elven girl. She only knew one other person that had pink hair like her. "Aelita?" Anthea said, resulting in Aelita running to her mother with tears streaming down her face. "I thought I'd lost you forever." Aelita said with her voice breaking as the two embraced each other in a hug. Anthea then explained all that happened to her prior to her arrival onto Lyoko, and explained that X.A.N.A. had trapped her in a Guardian and used the data from her to create the monsters as soon as they were in the lab with the others.

After that, the seven of them were headed for the elevator when William threw his sword to stop them from leaving. "Where do you all think you're going? I said I need Anthea, so she stays here with me." X.A.N.A. said. "What the hell do you need her for?" Ulrich asked. "To help me create new monsters." X.A.N.A. replied, chuckling as she finished saying that. "Slight complication: I have been there for 17 years. And I only remember half what I knew when I first arrived. So, your plan backfired." Anthea said, unaware that a few all too familiar tentacles were coming up behind her. "Not exactly. You remember the Scyphozoa, don't you?" X.A.N.A. said as the tentacles were getting closer to Anthea. "Sadly, yes. Why?" Anthea asked before the monster pulled her down to the scanner room. "NOOOOO!" Aelita screamed as she ran for the elevator with Christopher in tow. William attempted to stop them, but Ulrich stopped him and the two engaged in sword combat while Odd and Yumi kept X.A.N.A. distracted. The arbiter and elf reached the scanner room and saw the jellyfish holding Anthea. "I'll cut the tentacles. When I do, you save your mom." Christopher said as he activated his Energy Sword. "Gotcha." Aelita said. Christopher then charged the jellyfish and severed the tentacles, thus dropping Anthea. Aelita ran to her unconscious mother and dragged her away as Christopher shot his Energy Daggers at the monster until it retreated to the far side of the room. "Let's get out of here, baby. I've had enough of Lyoko for one day." Christopher said. "You and me both." Aelita said as the elevator opened up. "Guys, let's get out of here!" Christopher shouted. "Supersprint!" Ulrich shouted. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie also made it to the elevator. William was about to stop them when suddenly...

"NOOOO! I won't let you hurt them!" The real William shouted causing him to fall to his knees and scream in agonizing pain. Christopher sensed the real William's presence. "Guys, the real William's buying us time. Let's go." Christopher said as the elevator reached the factory. "What are you doing?! You let them escape!" X.A.N.A. shouted, only for William to reply with screams. "No matter. I have half the data I need to create new monsters." X.A.N.A. said as the Lyoko Warriors escaped into the sewers. Anthea started to come to and they all stopped for a few minutes. "What are we gonna do now?" Yumi asked. "She's right. We've freed X.A.N.A., killed innocent people, and undoubtedly, we're wanted by the law. What now, guys?" Odd asked. "We'll need to hide somewhere until we can figure out our next move." Jeremie said. "That's great, Jeremie. But where are we gonna go?" Ulrich asked. "The Hermitage is the only place close enough for us to keep an eye on X.A.N.A." Aelita said. "The Hermitage it is then." Christopher said when he had an idea. "What's going through your head right now?" Jeremie asked. "I have two friends in the US that might be able to help us fight against X.A.N.A. They helped me fight against her before I came here. Jennifer and Miranda. They'll help us." The arbiter replied. "Well, let's get to the Hermitage before you call them." Jeremie said. With that, they all made their way to the abandoned house and settled into it. "Ulrich and Odd, take Anthea while I call my friends." Christopher ordered and the samurai and cat obliged and stood on either side of Anthea. Christopher took out his cell phone and dialed Jennifer's number.

_Christopher's POV_

"Howdy." She answered. "Jen, it's me." I said. "I know it's you, Chris. What's up?" She said. "I need you to use that old Virtualizer I gave you and activate your Lyoko form and find Miranda then I need you two to get to France as fast as possible." I said. "What happened?" Miranda asked. "Am I on speaker phone?" I asked. "Yeah." Jennifer answered. "Good. Listen girls, X.A.N.A.'s been set free from Lyoko. And me and my new friends might have had something to do with it." I said then proceeded to explain everything that happened. "Okay, we'll use our Virtualizers and get there as fast as we can." Miranda said. "Okay. Thanks girls." I said. "No problem. Just find a place to hide until we can get there." Jennifer said. "We will." I said then hung up. "Are you sure we can trust them, baby?" Aelita asked me. "Yeah. Like you, I can count on those two for anything." I said as I wrapped my arm around her. Just then, Jennifer and Miranda materialized next us. "Well, looks like someone's getting cozy on us, Jenny." Miranda said, causing me to jump a little, then glare at her. "Let's go inside. These woods are full of unfriendly eyes." I said.

_Jennifer's POV_

Miranda and I followed Christopher and his girlfriend inside the house and up to the living room. "Guys, these are my friends, Jennifer and Miranda. Girls, this is Ulrich Stern, his girlfriend, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, and Jeremie Belpois." Christopher introduced us. I looked at Odd, and thought he was interesting. I looked at Miranda and saw her look at Jeremie and could tell she thought he was interesting. "We'll have to be extremely careful when we're in town." Jeremie said. "Yeah, but right now, let's get some sleep." I said and the others agreed with me. With that, we all scattered around the living room and fell asleep.

**That's chapter one of part two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Becoming a Family**

**Three months later**

_Aelita's POV_

I was with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jennifer, Jeremie, Miranda, Christopher, and my mother at the Hermitage, scared stiff, wondering when the authorities would come for us. "We'll be okay, Princess." My boyfriend said while he was binding my leg. "How can you be sure?" I asked him trying to take my mind off my knee. "I can't. All I can say is don't lose faith. We'll be just fine." He replied. Ulrich came back from town with Yumi, her ankle was worse than my knee. "He's right, Aelita. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." He said, making me feel much better, and not just because my boyfriend had finished binding my knee. He then moved onto Yumi's ankle. "What happened, Yumi?" I asked her. "Bullet shot." She replied as Christopher examined her ankle. "Consider yourself lucky. Bullet went clean through." Christopher said. "Great. By the way, who's gonna hunt our food?" She asked. "I'll do it." I offered, but Christopher shook his head. "You have a wound, baby. The best thing you can do is stay off that leg. Besides, I'm headed to the lake not far from here." He said, and I nodded my head in defeat. He finished binding Yumi's ankle, grabbed his Energy Dagger and went off to fish. As soon as he was out of the house, I got to my feet and limped over to my mom. Jennifer helped me and as soon as we got to her, I thanked her for helping me to my mom.

_Christopher's POV_

I reached the lake and felt like I was being watched. I activated my Energy Dagger and prepared to shoot. I turned around and saw it was Miranda. "Next time, announce your presence. I could have taken your head off." I said. "Sorry." She said. "It's alright. Wanna keep me company?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Hard to believe it's only been three months." I said. "I know. It seems like an eternity." She said. "In three months, she's conquered a fourth of the planet." I said and she nodded. I then decided to change the subject. "Jeremie's grown quite fond of you." I said and she blushed. "Yeah." She said. "I see the way you two look at each other. It's the same way Aelita and I look at each other. The same with Odd and Jen. And Ulrich and Yumi." I said. We continued to make small talk until we reached the lake. "Since you're here, why don't you collect some water while I catch the fish?" I asked her and she nodded. "Good thing I brought the bucket with me." She said and I laughed. I readied my Energy Dagger and caught enough salmon to feed everyone in the house. I switched to the harpoon setting and pulled in the fish. And a good thing too, because Miranda got the water. I put the fish in the cooler I brought along with me and the two of us walked back to the Hermitage.

_General POV_

The arbiter and archer returned to the Hermitage with food and water. Jeremie waited outside for us to get back. When they got inside, Christopher put the fish on the grill and prepared dinner. "So tin man, what are we having?" Odd asked. "Salmon." The arbiter replied. And with that, the cat went back to Jennifer. Christopher then heard what he assumed was limping footsteps, and assumed it was Aelita. He turned around and was dead wrong. It was Yumi. "Hey." She said. "Hey." He repeated when he decided to ask how she was doing. "How're you holding up?" He asked. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She replied. "That's not what I meant." He said. The geisha realized what he meant. "Could be better. Already a quarter of the planet is hers." Yumi said, astounded that within three months, X.A.N.A. has managed to conquer 25% of the planet. "Yeah. Miranda and I were talking about it on the way to the lake." Christopher said as he went to sit on the bench. Yumi came and sat beside him. Just then, Ulrich and Aelita came out to join them. "Hey baby." The samurai and arbiter said at the same time, causing the girls to giggle. Aelita then went and sat on Christopher's lap. Yumi stood up to match her friend's idea. She motioned for Ulrich to sit down on the bench. He obliged and then Yumi sat on his lap.

The salmon Christopher had caught were ready to eat after a few minutes. Everyone then crowded at the table and ate the catch. "Odd, you do know there is such a thing as silverware, right?" Ulrich said as Odd devoured his first of his meal and quickly grabbed another. Jennifer playfully slapped him and he took it as a hint to slow down. "Wow Jen. You've done something we've been trying to do for years: Get Odd to slow down on eating." Christopher said, causing everyone at the table to laugh. After dinner, they all went into the living room to watch the news and see what X.A.N.A. had done now. "Breaking news just in: The maniacal tyrant X.A.N.A. has destroyed another resistance camp. Citizens everywhere are preparing for the worst." The reporter said as a video of Scorpions, Tarantulas, Kankrelats, and Hornets destroyed the insurgents campsite began playing. Christopher went wide eyed. "Oh dear God." He said as he ran to find his cell. "What is it, baby?" Aelita asked. "That's where my dad is." Christopher said as he dialed his father's number.

_Christopher's POV_

I called my father's cell phone, desperate to find out if he was okay. He finally answered me. "Son?" He said, and I immediately felt relieved. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." I said. "Yeah, we're fine. Did you watch the news?" He asked me. "We're watching it right now." I replied. "You and your friends have to get back in the fight." He told me. "Dad, we've talked about this. My friends and I are still wanted by the law. Yumi got shot in the ankle today. Aelita was shot in the knee yesterday." I said. "I stand by what I said last time. We'll disappear for a little while and wait and pray this whole thing will blow over." I said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Dad, I gotta go." I said as I hung up. I grabbed my Energy Sword and my Gravity Hammer as the others, except Aelita's mother, prepared to fight. I then looked to see it wasn't the authorities. "Stand down. It isn't the cops." I said as I opened the door and Ulrich and Yumi were surprised to see it was their families. I looked at the couple with a look of accusation. "What did you do?" I asked sternly. "It wasn't us, I swear." Yumi said, then I looked to Ulrich. "Wasn't me." He said. I then turned around and saw they weren't really their families, but polymorphic specters of them. I quickly devirtualized them and explained them they weren't their families.

_General POV_

Everyone then settled down in the living room, Aelita cuddled with Christopher, Yumi with Ulrich, Jennifer with Odd, and Miranda with Jeremie, and soon they all fell asleep.

**That's chapter two. Next chapter will be set in a different location since the Hermitage has now been compromised. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Plan**

_General POV_

Christopher and Jennifer stood guard outside the entrance to the factory in case X.A.N.A. would try to free the Warriors' prisoner, William. The arbiter saw a Kankrelat out of the corner of his eye and attacked. "Energy Dagger!" He shouted and killed the cockroach-like monster. The explosion was heard inside the factory and Ulrich went to investigate. "What was it?" He asked. "A Kankrelat." The arbiter replied as he sheathed his Dagger and went inside the factory with the cowgirl and the samurai. Yumi then came up to telekinetically pull the door shut. Once it was closed, Aelita came up to do her part. Christopher put up the plasma shield and then his girlfriend put up the Energy Barrier via her Creativity. They had been living in the factory for a week now and knew their procedure. They then lit up a lantern and went to their little campsite.

"Hard to believe that after a week, X.A.N.A. has conquered three quarters of the planet." Christopher said, earning agreements from the others, including Anthea, who finally started to recover from her attack by the Scyphozoa. "We need reinforcements to help us fight back." Jennifer said, earning agreements from everyone, including Christopher, much to everyone's surprise, including Aelita. "What's changed your mind, baby?" She asked. "Taking out those specters that looked like Ulrich and Yumi's families. It made me realize that even in the darkest of times, there is always hope." He replied. "There is one person who might be able to help us. And he's being held prisoner by us right now." Jeremie said, making everyone realize he was right. "If we can get the real William out, how will we do it?" Ulrich asked. "Maybe if we try talking to him. After all, he did stop his evil half from attacking us." Yumi said, reminding the others how the real William did buy them time to escape. "All right. Let's do it." Christopher ordered as they all piled into the elevator and took it down to the Supercomputer Room.

When they arrived, they saw X.A.N.A.-William furiously trying to break out of the cage. "I wouldn't bother. Not even X.A.N.A. could break out of that cage. It's surrounded by my plasma shield." Christopher said, causing the X.A.N.A. Warrior to look at them. "So, finally came down to kill me, eh?" He barked. "William, we all know you're still in there. Fight her hold on you." Aelita pleaded, causing the X.A.N.A. Warrior to grip his head in agonizing pain. "That's it, William. You can do it. Fight her hold on you." Yumi said. William started getting through, because his body looked almost like it was glitching out. "Keep it up, William. You're almost out." Ulrich said. Two Williams were becoming visible. Finally, the phenomenon ended and there were two Williams: One in the black bodysuit and another one in the silver bodysuit he had before he was XANA-fied. "Christopher?" Jeremie asked, unable to decide who was who. "The one in the silver suit is the real William." The arbiter said and released their friend, but the X.A.N.A. Warrior used Supersmoke and escaped.

"Now we need to build an army to help fight against X.A.N.A." Jennifer said. "Agreed." Everyone else said. "Then let's get to it." William said. "We'll need the insurgents to help us fight." Ulrich said. "We'll also need a symbol for the insurgents to rally behind." Aelita said. "Anyone have any ideas?" Yumi asked. The arbiter then got an idea that drew the assassin's attention. "You got an idea?" Miranda asked, prompting everyone to look at Aelita's boyfriend to see him nod. "The dragon on my necklace." Christopher replied, showing the dragon holding a blue stone on his necklace. "That's perfect." Jeremie said, earning agreements from the others. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's build ourselves an army." Christopher ordered. And with that, the Lyoko Warriors set off to gather the insurgents in order to go to war.

**That's chapter three. I apologize for how short it is. I got the idea of two Williams from episode 15 of CLE. Next chapter will basically be the Lyoko Warriors saving people from X.A.N.A.'s monsters and gaining allies. I decided I'll let the real William keep his Supersmoke. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Building An Army**

_General POV_

"Everybody got the plan?" Christopher asked, earning nods from everyone else. "Two of us head for each of the four corners of the globe..." Ulrich started. "Gather the insurgents..." Yumi continued. "Convince them to join us in this war..." Odd added. "And help save the world." William finished. "Good. Now, let's move out." Christopher ordered. He and Aelita took off to Northwest corner, Ulrich and Yumi to the Northeast, Odd and Jennifer to the Southeast, and William and Miranda to the Southwest while Jeremie stayed in the factory to tend to Aelita's mother at the request of the elf.

_With the arbiter and elf_

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita and I went to my home country and as soon as we arrived, we saw an entire insurgents base being attacked by X.A.N.A.'s monsters. There was five Krabs, four Kankrelats, and three Megatanks. "Let's do this, baby." Christopher said as he pulled his Gravity Hammer from his back activated his Energy Sword and Dagger as his elven love charged up two Energy Fields. "ATTACK!" They both shouted, drawing the attention of the monsters. "Dibs on the overgrown bowling balls and crustaceans!" Christopher said. "No fair! You know I hate big bugs." Aelita whined. "Fine, we'll deal with the Krabs together then." Christopher said. The Megatanks were quickly destroyed as well as the Kankrelats, leaving only the Krabs left. The lovebirds finished off the monsters then went to ask for the leader. "Who's in charge?" Christopher asked. "I am." A man said, and Christopher went wide eyed. "Dad?! I thought you said you wouldn't fight against X.A.N.A.!" Christopher said, flabbergasted that his father was the leader of an insurgent force. "Look who's talking, Son. You and your girlfriend are back in the fight as well." He retorted. "Aelita, we're leaving." Christopher said, storming out of the base. "Baby, wait. You said it yourself, we need an army to fight against X.A.N.A. and her army." Aelita said. "I know I did, but I refuse to lose my father in this war we're waging. I'm sorry, but I will not stand for watching my father die." Christopher said. "With your help, I won't die. But if I do, I will die with honor." His father said. I conceded and agreed that they could help us in this war.

_With the samurai and geisha_

_Ulrich's POV_

Yumi and I were in Germany because we had heard rumors of an insurgents base being attacked by X.A.N.A. We made it to the base and saw five Hornets, four Creepers, and three Tarantulas. "I'll take care of the Hornets, you handle the Tarantulas, then we'll both destroy the Tarantulas." I said, earning a nod from my girlfriend as she drew her fans while I drew my sabers. "Charge!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of the Hornets. I quickly stabbed all of them while Yumi attacked the Creepers and destroyed them with ease, then we both dealt with the overgrown spiders. After all of the monsters were destroyed, we went to the insurgents. "Which one of you is in charge?" I asked and a man came walking up to us and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Hello, Ulrich. I'm the one who is in charge." The man said. "Dad! This had better be a dream!" I said. "Oh no, you're wide awake, Son. And I see you're still dating this Chinese girl." My dad said. "I AM JAPANESE!" Yumi said, and my dad didn't know how much that got on her nerves. "And I see you still don't have your Happy Pills with you." I retorted after my girlfriend's outburst. I reluctantly agreed for my dad and his troops to help us in this war we're preparing.

_With the cat and cowgirl_

_Odd's POV_

Jennifer and I were in Australia, looking for an insurgents' camp that was under attack. Ever since I met her, I never knew her last name. "By the way, Jenny. I meant to ask you what your last name is." I said to her, hoping she would tell me. "If I tell you, you better not laugh." She said. "Lyoko Warrior's honor." I said. "Hudson." She said, and I managed to stifle a laugh. "I like that name. Why is it you don't?" I asked. "The fact that I was named after the actress is because my parents are huge fans, which also gets on my nerves." She said. "Did Christopher laugh when you told him your last name?" I asked her. "He chuckled at it." She replied. "Remind me when we get back to the factory to see to it that he and Aelita never have babies." I said humorously. She giggled as soon as I finished saying that. "Wow, usually nobody laughs at my jokes, much less giggle." I said. "Well, I guess I'm different from those other girls you dated." She said and I looked shocked. "Chris told me about your reputation as a player. Personally, I think it's cute." She said. I blushed and noticed she did too. "After this war is over, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked. "Sure, I'd like that." She replied. We then heard and explosion and guessed where the encampment was. We arrived, killed all of the monsters, and then looked for the leader. "Who's the leader here?" I asked. A woman came up to us and I was as shocked as when Jen brought up my reputation. "Odd?" She asked. "Adelle?" I said. "Odd, you know this woman?" Jen asked. "Know her? I'm related to her. She's my sister." I said. After a few minutes, she agreed to fight beside us.

_With the assassin and warrior_

_William's POV_

We were in the Amazon jungle looking for a well-hidden insurgents' base when Miranda asked me a weird question. "Hey, William. How can you tell if someone likes you?" She asked me. "Why? Holding out for someone?" I asked. "I think I am, but I don't know if he likes me or not." She replied. "Well, the most obvious way is if they put someone else's needs before their own." I said. "Who's the lucky guy?" I asked. "Jeremie." She replied. "Jeremie Belpois? Isn't he with Aelita?" I asked. "No. She's with Chris." She replied and I nodded in understanding. "How do you know him, anyway?" I asked, seeing as how she and him and Jennifer knew each other pretty well. "He, Jen, and I used to fight against X.A.N.A. before he moved to France." She replied. Just then we heard an explosion and guessed where the base was. I summoned my sword while Miranda pulled out her knives and we attacked and killed all of the monsters and then asked for their leader. A man then came up to us and I immediately recognized him. "Jim?!" I said. "You know this guy?" Miranda asked. "I was the physical education teacher at Kadic Acadeny. Now I lead this insurgent army." Jim said. "We need help. We're taking the fight to X.A.N.A." I said and Jim was more than happy to oblige.

_With Jeremie and Anthea_

_General POV_

Jeremie was tending to Anthea while they both were waiting for the others to return. "Jeremie?" Anthea asked, grabbing the boy's attention. "Yes, Ms. Hopper?" Jeremie asked. "Franz? Do you think we can find him?" She asked, much to the genius's surprise. "We can try." He replied as he went over to her and put her arm around his shoulder and the two of them walked to the elevator. Jeremie pressed the down button and before long, the two of them were in the lab. Jeremie helped Anthea to the computer and then he started typing. After a few minutes, he found an ID card and realized it was Franz Hopper. He immediately launched the rematerialization program and brought Aelita's father home. The two of them then walked down to the scanner room and waited for Franz to return home. "Anthea?" He asked. "Franz?" She asked as they embraced each other. "Jeremie, you did it!" Anthea said. The three of them then walked back to the elevator and took it up to the factory just in time because Christopher and Aelita returned with 5,000 insurgent soldiers. "Ulrich and Yumi came back to the factory a few minutes later with another 5,000 troops. The others made it back as well, bringing the total army count up to 20,000, more than enough to fight the war.

"Tomorrow, the war begins!" Christopher shouted, followed by cheers from the soldiers.

**That's part two. Next story will be the war and the end of X.A.N.A. and her forces. Review and I'll post the exciting conclusion of Code: Exposed.**


End file.
